This invention relates to a feeding mechanism for intermittently feeding stock to punching machines or presses.
Known feeding mechanism for intermittently feeding stock to punching machines or presses comprise a retaining clamp for holding the stock in position and a reciprocating feeding clamp, which consists of reversibly rotatable feed rollers. These clamps are cyclically opened and closed in alternation. An input crank drive of the mechanism is driven from the eccentric shaft of the machine through a 1 : 1 bevel gear train. The feeding stroke can be adjusted by a change of the throw of the crank. So far it has been possible to utilize only about 90.degree. of the circumference of the crank-driven feed rollers for imparting a feed movement to the stock so that only relatively small feeding strokes can be obtained even with large feed rollers. Particularly with high-speed machines to be fed, it is also difficult to ensure a satisfactory cooperation of the retaining and feeding clamps as they open and close.